The Hell Girl
by Gazing on the Arabesque
Summary: Sonic the HedgehogxJigoku Shoujo x-over. When the GUN Commander hears about the Hotline to Hell from two soldiers, he decides to send Shadow to Hell. Rated for horror and death. PLEASE REVIEW!


**I thought this would be fun to write. Just so you know, this takes place while the GUN Commander hates Shadow. Sorry to all the Shadow fans! As for all the legal stuff, I don't own Shadow the Hedgehog or Jigoku Shoujo (AKA, Hell Girl). Anyway, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

XX

The GUN Commander glared at a picture of Maria. He gripped it so tightly, that if he gripped it any tighter, it would rip. _Damn you, Shadow the Hedgehog!_ he thought. _It's all your fault that she was killed! You and that insane professor! Maria…_ Two soldiers walked in, interrupting the GUN Commander's thoughts. "Have you heard about the Hotline to Hell?" one of them asked.

"No…" the other replied. "What is it?"

"Apparently, it's a website you can only access at midnight. They say that if you type in the name of the person you want to take revenge on, the Hell Girl will appear and take revenge on that person for you. It's just a rumor, though." The other soldier shuddered.

"Sounds creepy…"

"I know…" The GUN Commander looked back down at the picture of Maria. _I promise, Maria, I will avenge you!_ That night, when the GUN Commander got home, he went straight to his computer, putting his cell phone down on the table. "Hotline to Hell," he typed into the search box. A single link appeared on the page. The Commander clicked it without hesitation. "Error 404, not found," the page read. The Commander slammed his fist on the table as he stared at the clock. It was one minute to midnight. The minute hand slowly made its way over to the twelve. _Apparently, it's a website you can only access at midnight…_ The soldier's words echoed in the Commander's mind as he refreshed the page. The screen went black and a flame appeared in the middle. White text appeared across the screen. "Your bitterness, I will dispel." Below this was a box.

"Shadow the Hedgehog," the GUN Commander typed in without hesitation before clicking the "send" button below the text box. The screen went completely black. _What?_ The Commander refreshed the page. "Error 404, not found." _What's with this site?! Maybe it is just a rumor…_ Suddenly, the Commander's cell phone started beeping. He cautiously picked it up, only to find a text reading, "I have received your request, Hell Girl." _Awkward…_ The Commander got up from his chair to finally get some sleep, but something caught his eye. A young girl with long black hair and red eyes stood at his door. The Commander jumped back in surprise. "Wh-who are you?"

"You called me, didn't you?" The commander slowly nodded. "I'm Enma Ai."

"No way… the Hell Girl?" Ai slowly nodded before fading. "Why you… get back here!" The Commander thrust the door open, only to face a magnificent sunset overlooking a lake. "Wh-what? Where… am I?" Ai stood in front of him. Slowly three other figures started appearing. One was a bald man around his age. Another was a beautiful young woman wearing a kimono with her long, flowing black hair in a bun. The last was a young man whose black hair covered one of his eyes.

"Your friend was killed, wasn't she?" the woman asked. The Commander nodded.

"You hate her killer, don't you?" the bald man asked. The Commander once again nodded.

"Enough to kill him?" the young man asked. The Commander glared as a picture of Shadow formed in his mind, thus causing him to nod.

"Maria… she was innocent! It was all because of that insane professor's creation that she died! Take revenge on him for me!" Ai looked at the bald man.

"Wanyuudou," she mumbled softly, carefully glancing at him.

"Yes, milady," he replied before disappearing. _What's with these people?!_ the Commander thought. _Why do they keep disappearing?!_ A black doll made of straw appeared in Ai's hand. She offered it to the Commander.

"Take it." He gripped it eagerly and examined it, noticing a glowing red string tied around its neck. "If you truly wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must untie that red string. If you remove the string, you shall officially enter into a contract with me. The one you seek revenge upon shall be taken immediately to Hell." The Commander eagerly gripped the string, getting ready to pull. "However…" He looked up. "If I delivery your revenge, I must have you make a restitution to me."

"Restitution?" Ai went on.

"When one person is cursed, two graves are dug. When you die, your soul shall fall into the pit of Hell. Your spirit shall wonder forever in pain and suffering, never having known paradise. Well, that's after you die." Suddenly, the Commander was jolted back into reality as he sat up in his chair. _Was it all a dream?_ No. The straw doll was still there. Ai's voice echoed in his mind. "The rest is for you to decide." _I do want to get revenge on Shadow…_ he thought. _But I definitely do not want to go to Hell…_ The Commander certainly did not have a peaceful sleep. Every single one of his dreams was filled with the ups and downs of sending Shadow to Hell. The next day, however, his thoughts were put into action.

"Commander!" a random soldier called to him. "Shadow has infiltrated the building!"

"What?!" the Commander pulled out the straw doll. "Shadow the hedgehog… DIE!!" And with that, he untied the red string. A gust of wind started blowing around him.

"I hear and deliver this vengeance…" an eerie voice spoke. In an unknown location where twilight lasted forever, Ai sat in the hot springs.

"I'll set your kimono here, Ai," an old lady's voice spoke.

"Thank you, grandmother," she replied. Ai carefully slipped on the kimono before getting into a chariot with flaming wheels. Meanwhile, Shadow the hedgehog had infiltrated the GUN base.

"Hn," he said to himself. "This is just too easy."

"Shadow!" A young girl with blonde hair wearing a blue dress jumped out of nowhere.

"Maria!"

"Give them a chance…" Maria disappeared.

"Maria!" She reappeared behind him.

"To be happy…"

"Shadow!" An old man wearing glasses and a lab coat appeared in Maria's place. "Why did you disgrace Maria's dying wish?!" Shadow jumped back in fear as he ran as fast as he could. He needed to get out of here, now! Shadow ran for the door, only to find that everything went black a few seconds later. He soon felt himself waking up, only to see a bald old man, a young woman with her long, flowing black hair in a bun, and a young man with his black hair covering up one of his eyes.

"Have you accepted your sins?" the woman asked.

"What sins?!" Shadow asked in fear and surprise.

"Because of you, an innocent young girl was killed," the young man said. "Not to mention, you disgraced her dying wish."

"I didn't kill her! All I'm trying to do is avenge her!"

"So he says, ma'am," the old man says. Everything went black again as Shadow found himself facing a girl with long black hair and red eyes. She wore a black kimono with a floral pattern.

"Pitiful shadow cloaked in darkness," she said. "Thy actions cause men pain and suffering. Thy hollow soul drowns in thy sins. How would you like to see what death is like?" Shadow yelled and struggled with no avail. The girl moved her hand to the side, chiming a small bell on her bracelet. The flowers on her kimono seemed to jump out at him as everything went black again. The next thing he knew, Shadow was in a small boat, rowed by the same girl. It was extremely foggy, but Shadow could easily make out several buildings and arches.

"Wh-where am I?" He looked in the water, only to see Maria's face.

"Shadow!" she cried out to him. "Give them a chance… to be happy!"

"Maria!" Shadow reached out to touch her face, but it disappeared as he touched the water. He looked back at the girl rowing the boat.

"I shall carry this vengeance to Hell," she said quietly. Several more Marias appeared in the water, only to disappear as Shadow's hand skimmed the surface.

"MARIA!!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, the GUN Commander sat in the chair in his office. "Any sign of Shadow?" he asked a soldier.

"No sir," he replied. "Shadow the hedgehog has completely disappeared from the building!" _So it does work…_ The Commander looked towards the ceiling. _Are you happy, Maria? I've finally avenged you! Now that Shadow is dead, you can finally rest in peace…_ He looked down at his chest. A single black mark was painted on it.

XX

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry to all the Shadow fans! I'm actually one too! I just noticed how well these two tied together! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
